


the press and pictures

by e_is_better_than_a



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Reminiscing, Sad times, roger is Trying His Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_is_better_than_a/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: day 7 of joger week and roger is thinking a lot.





	the press and pictures

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot how difficult writing a long fic is until this week... that why they're all literally 500 words or less

Roger has a photo album, hidden in the back of his closet. It’s filled with old pictures from tours long gone, random pictures that Brian took that he wasn’t quite sure why he had, and pictures of John. Everything from when they just got together and Roger couldn’t help snapping a picture when John was cuddled up in a fluffy blanket to more  _ private _ photos that were clearly taken when they were either high or drunk.

He only looks through it when the hole in his heart aches a little more than usual. When he misses his two former bandmates more than he should. He’s moved on; kinda. He has a family. He still has Brian, gained Adam, and recently practically adopted 4 young men. But he still wants John.

Sometimes, Roger wakes up and forgets that it isn’t John next to him. That when he comes home, John won’t have to record player going with ABBA, dancing and singing along with a smile because he knows that the only reason Roger puts up with it is because he loves him. Those are the days that he locks himself away in his music room to play those stupid records, sifting through his photo album. 

Sarina always understood. She knew he loved her (he wouldn’t have married her if he didn’t), and she loved him. She did what she could to comfort him but sometimes all he needed was space. When he came back to the real world, he always gave her a kiss and reminded her just how much he really, truly loved her.

Then, out of the blue, on a good day, a  _ really _ good day, he gets an email. It was a link to an article talking about John. Particularly about why he left  _ Queen. _ Except, instead of being factual and pleasant, it degraded him and made him out to be a helpless adult that couldn’t do anything on his own. And to top it off, there was a recent picture of him at the bottom.

Immediately, he sent it to Brian. Then his phone buzzed.

“Are you okay?” Brian’s voice was calm but there was an edge in it that Roger only heard when someone was excusing badger culling. It was defensive. No matter how often John and him disagreed, John was always his little brother.

“I mean, I’m fucking pissed but I haven’t done anything rash yet,” Roger responded gruffly.

“Good. Keep it that way.” And then he hung up.

Roger stared at his computer for a few moments thinking. John gave him and Brian his email for business purposes but told them that if there ever was an emergency, they could reach him there.  _ It’s worth a shot. _

The next day, there was an email sitting in his inbox.

_ Took you long enough, _ it read.  _ I’m impressed you didn’t have an emergency earlier. So what is it? Miss me already? _

**Author's Note:**

> dusty-drabbles babes


End file.
